Sarah vs the Secret
by Werter
Summary: Sarah gets the Intersect. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Sarah vs the Intersect

Summary: Sarah gets the Intersect. What could possibly go wrong?

**Sarah vs the Intersect**

"_Quick and Easy," _thought Sarah. That's how this mission was supposed to go. It had gone as planned so far; no complications. Chuck had deactivated the surveillance, and Casey was taking care of the guards. Now it was up to her to crawl through the vents, enter the high-security room, and retrieve the CIA package.

"Be careful, Sarah," said Chuck over the earpiece, "I can't tell what's in that room...there might be lots of security."

"I'll be careful, Chuck," said Sarah.

"Yeah, and if you need saving, I can always unload a can of Intersect whoop-ass!" said Morgan.

"Morgan..." groaned Chuck.

"Sorry Chuck."

Ever since Morgan had accidentally uploaded the Intersect, an upload that had been meant for Chuck, things hadn't been the same for Team Bartowski. Morgan would often show up at inopportune times, and deliver a beating that was, all to often, unnecessary. Chuck had been able to re-upload the Intersect, however, thanks to the reusable nature of the glasses. They were currently locked away in the deepest recesses of Castle, which had been fully remodeled.

Sarah found herself directly over the vent door of the room. She opened the vent, and lifted it up, off the hinges. She carefully placed it down, and attached a wire to it to keep it from falling. She also attached a line from her waist to the side of the vent, and began to slowly lower herself into the room.

The room was dimly light, but there appeared to be no guards. The walls were painted white, and the room appeared completely empty.

"Okay, I'm in," said Sarah, "The room is clear, there doesn't seem to be anything in here."

"Have a look around, we have to be sure," said Casey. Sarah agreed.

She gently lowered herself onto the floor of the room, and detached the wire. As she took a step forward, so noticed that the floors were also white. Suddenly, the lights activated, and the room was flooded with bright light.

"Aggh," Groaned Sarah, shielding her eyes, and taking a step backwards. She felt her foot push down on something, like a pressure plate, and the room began to darken again. Sarah stood, bewildered, as the room began buzz. Suddenly, the room was flooded with color, as the walls lite up. Each section of the wall became a small screen, and the word "Activate?" was sprawled across each one.

"Activate?" asked Sarah aloud. The room mistook her question for a command, and an upload bar appeared, and instantly filled. The screens became filled with various images, thousands of them, just flashing across the screen. No two screens held the same two images at a time. Sarah felt her mind become flooded with information, and she was barely able to stabilize herself. She could hear Chuck calling her name through the earpiece, but it was just a fuzzy sound to her mind. She tried to close her eyes, but found that they forced themselves open. She just felt her mind go blank, as the images flowed into her memory.

Just as soon suddenly as the images had appeared, they faded. The room went dark once more, and the lights reactivated. Sarah stood, dazed, for a moment, before falling over backwards, passing out.

"Sarah!" Cried Chuck's voice through Sarah's earpiece. She slowly awoke, a pulsating headache rocketing through her head.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her temples. Faded outlines of the images still remained in her vision.

"Sarah, are you okay? What's happening in there?" asked Chuck.

"I'm okay, Chuck," replied Sarah, groaning.

"Oh my God, Sarah! Thank God, you had me worried for a moment. What's happening in there?" said Chuck.

"Well...um...I'm not sure exactly," said Sarah, "It's a white room, with screens all over the walls, and there was images, lots and lots of images..."

"What?" called Chuck, "Was it painful?"

"No, not really," responded Sarah, "But I have a splitting headache, and I can still see a bunch of images..." 

"Oh my God, I think you have an Intersect!" said Chuck.

"What?" asked Sarah, "How? I can't...but you...what?"

"You have an Intersect," said Chuck.

"How is that possible?" questioned Sarah.

"Alright, just calm down," said Chuck, "I need to _see_ you to make sure. Can you get here?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache, Chuck," said Sarah.

"Are you sure? Me or Morgan, or even Casey can-"

"I'm fine, Chuck, I'll be there in a moment,"

"Okay, but be careful. I Love You," said Chuck.

"I Love You, too." replied Sarah, calmly.

"_Me? An Intersect?..."_

Sarah made her way into the van where Chuck was waiting

"SARAH!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around her, "Are you okay?" asked Chuck.

"Calm down Chuck," said, "I'm fine."

"Okay, I have an idea to test if you're an Intersect," said Chuck, pressing a few buttons on the van's computer, "Here, take a look at this..." said Chuck, turning towards Sarah. A strange, blue, pound symbol was on the computer's monitor. Less than a nano-second later, Sarah felt her eyes flicker.

_An Old Terminal_

_Schematics for the Cypher_

_More Schematics_

_The Word ORION_

_Schematics for the INTERSECT PROJECT_

_An Train Crash_

_An Old Terminal_

Sarah felt herself tip backwards, but she caught herself. "Whoa!" she said.

"What did you see?" asked Chuck.

"I saw...the Intersect...well...sort of...the data wasn't complete..." said Sarah, "Wait, did I just Flash?"

"Yes, Sarah," sad Chuck, "Welcome to my world."


	2. Sarah vs the Hub

A/N: I changed the title from Sarah vs the Intersect, to Sarah vs the Secret to avoid confusion.

**Sarah vs the Hub**

Sarah lay sleeping in her bed, Chuck's arms wrapped around her comfortingly. While she slept, Intersect images began to play through her mind. She soon found herself in a circular white room, with one side of the room covered in screens with ever changing images. She looked around, and was equally surprised to see Chuck standing in front of her.

"Chuck!" she called happily, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I'm not Chuck," said "Chuck," as Sarah pulled away.

"What? Who are you?"

"I am your mental projection of the Intersect, taking the form of the person you trust the most," said the faux Chuck.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" questioned Sarah.

"Your in the Hub of the Intersect's operations: Your Mind.," replied the Intersect.

"What? How?" said Sarah.

"Your dreaming," replied the Intersect, "It's when your conscious mind and subconscious mind are closest, and therefore, when the Intersect is closest to your mind."

"What?" asked Sarah, "I don't recall Chuck saying anything about Intersect dreams. Well, at least, not dreams like this."

"Well, that's probably because your Mind is different than his," said The Intersect.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Mind is different from his, so, so is the Interesect, specifically in three key ways." said the Intersect, "One due to you already having CIA Training, your Intersect is adaptable. Two, Since you already have a great amount of knowledge on CIA Affairs, your Intersect Automatically Updates. Finally, due to no specific reason, you have The Intersect Hub."

"What's the Intersect Hub?" asked Sarah.

"It's this place," explained the Intersect, "Which you can access at any time via a _very_ special flash."

"What can I do here?"

"While your here, your mind operates so fast that a week here will be but a second in real life."

"But what can I _do_ here?"

"Pretty much anything. Besides providing a special, direct link to the Intersect itself, it also allows you to enter a virtual world where you may _experience_ anything you wish!"

"Why?"

"For several reasons. Mainly to allow for a consequence free testing grounds for flashing, but also to give the Intersect's 'host' a way to cool off and relax, in any way they wish."

"Why is my Intersect so different from Chuck and Morgan's? Where did it come from? How did _I _end up getting it? Did Orion make it? And what does the direct link to the Intersect provide? "

"That's a lot of questions, and all of them will be answered soon," reassured the Intersect, "But, for now, just relax, it's almost time for you to wake up." A red hologram of the time appeared in the air in front of Sarah. The Intersect was right, it was almost time for her to wake up.

"But, I still have so many questions!"

"We'll be in touch soon, don't worry." The image of Chuck began to fade, as did the room.

"Wait! No!" shouted Sarah, but before she knew it, she was lying awake in her bed with Chuck, his arms still wrapped around her.

Using her many spy skills, she, carefully, maneuvered herself out of bed without waking Chuck. She got herself dressed and ready, preparing for yet another freelance mission. Soon after Chuck had awoken, Sarah was already planning to tell Chuck of her dream. As the two sat down for breakfast, Chuck asked the perfect question.

"So, how are you feeling? Any flashes?"

"Um, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, I had a dream."

"What? Like an Intersect Dream?"

"Sort of-" 

"I better make you a Governor, here, take one of mine until-"

"No, Chuck, it wasn't like that..."

"Well, then what was it?"

Sarah proceeded to explain her dream to Chuck, telling him about the mental projection, and how it looked like him. She also told him about how it said that her Intersect was different than his, and all about the Intersect Hub.

"I don't remember my dad saying anything about an Intersect Hub," said Chuck.

"You don't think that someone _else_ could have made it, do you?" said Sarah, "I mean, who else could know how?"

"I don't know, Sarah," said Chuck. "Maybe if we could use my Dad's laptop we could see. But the CIA has it, and, even though it's destroyed, the hard drive still works. Or, maybe I could try to refigure the Intersect glasses to remove it from your brain?"

"I'm not sure Chuck," said Sarah, "I'll have to think about it." 

"Yeah, okay," said Chuck,

"But, for the time being, we have a mission, so let's get to it!" Said Sarah

"Yes, Ma'am!" said Chuck, saluting Sarah.


End file.
